


[Podfic] Music By B.S. Johnson

by Shmaylor



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: There were times Sybil wondered who on the Disc the pair of them thought they were fooling. Besides themselves, she meant.[Podfic of the Music By B.S. Johnson series, containing the stories "Best Kept Secrets" and "Unexpected Gambits"]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Kept Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454451) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Gambits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749619) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Best%20Kept%20Secrets-Unexpected%20Gambits.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Music By B.S. Johnson](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41709)

**Author:** [icarus_chained](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to icarus_chained for having a blanket permission to podfic statement!

**Length:** 30 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Best%20Kept%20Secrets-Unexpected%20Gambits.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Best%20Kept%20Secrets-Unexpeted%20Gambits.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
